Aurora Riversong
Physical Description Amongst this world breathed a curious beauty, who's natural inquisitive behavior lead her to obscure situations and quaint adventures. Regardless, the becoming young woman carried herself with a naive confidence and warm, friendly radiance. Her face alone was enough to stop even the coldest men in their tracks, as it were faintly heart-shape complete with a feminine jawline and delicate, symmetrical features. Her visage was endearing at the least, her eyes large with the signature almond-shape of her kin, and filled with an electric celestial blue that shined with the intensity of the Sunwell itself. Peering into the expanse of arcane magic as rich as the depths of the shimmering seas, you could faintly distinquish her irises that seemed to be lined with a faint golden ring. Dramatic enough as her gaze already was, her lids were lined with long and lush eyelashes that only seemed to exaggerate the young girl's stare. Moving aside from her starlight hues, her face were also garnished with a petite button nose and lips that were soft and plush, colored naturally with a sweet rosy pink color. Resting, her lips were normally tilted in a very light smile, or perhaps a sullen frown on some days. Framing her prepossessing countenance, was champagne colored hair that toppled in relaxed waves, almost completely straight but not quite. The platinum tresses hung to her waist, the length semi-maintained with multiple styles of braiding through ought her hair but for the most part she kept it long and free. Her strands shined with health and radiated with a honeysuckle fragrance, likely from her shampoos and conditioners. Aurora enjoyed accessorizing her locks with brilliant colored feathers, but she doesn't overdo it. A few starlight gems often times dotted her hair, glowing lightly with an arcane luminescence. Aurora's style of dress was unique to say the least, and she often found herself sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the crowds of Stormwind. Aside from her outfit, the girl donned thin swipes of light teal paint that looked to be tribalistic in nature. She didn't wear a lot of it, but if she was painted the markings tended to be on the tops of her shoulders or thighs, sometimes on her hands or one of her cheeks. She also wore leathers handmade from furs, pelts, hides, and skins that she or her family had hunted themselves, tailored flawlessly to her graceful form. It was revealing to say the least, as the huntress preferred for her clothes to be as lightweight and comfortable as possible, since she tended to travel a lot. Plenty of skin was on display, noting her soft but flat tummy, slender hips, delicate waist and ample clevage; one thing was for certain, Aurora Riversong was blossoming into an arrestingly beautiful young woman. History Sixteen brief years ago, Aurora Riversong was born to her parents, Avareth and Illsudria Riversong. She was the fifth addition to her family, having two older brothers, Garec and Nalthanis. The elven family lived amongst a small village in the Hinterlands, far past Aerie Peak and in the middle of the lusher parts of the forests, a few miles from the coast and bordering the great mountains. Here, a near ancient group of nomads have lived peacefully for quite some time. It was a rustic way of living, relying completely on the land and the supplies it provided. Most of the people that lived within the village made their home in tree-top canopies or teepees, but some preferred a small lodge made from the massive trees in the forest. Though just as they took away from the woodlands, they also gave. The people pursued harmony and balance most of all, with things as frivolous as materialistic belongings and gold far from their minds. The tribe called themselves the Dal'anore, which roughly translated to "Star people". Growing up within such a close-knit tribe of less than a hundred people all her life, gave Aurora strong family values and no sense of reality, really. She grew naive and sheltered with such a trusting and giving way of life. As a child, Aurora spent many moons with her mother and family friends, gardening and learning about the way of the forest and how each tree, each lake, each mountain and valley was like a thriving organ, connecting the forests and the surrounding lands and air to make it a functioning and sound place, a home. Like every elf of the Dal'anore tribe, Aurora grew a deep rooted respect and love for the land. She was given a bow on her fifth birthday, and learned a great deal from her father, one of the Chief Rangers, on how to hunt. He taught her that the goal of the hunt was not primarily in the possessions that the animal gave, like it's pelt and meat, but that the needs of the hunted animal were put first - killing it quickly and painlessly, and reciting a prayer to release it's spirit into the atmosphere. Aurora was taught to never hunt for sport, only for what she needed The girl grew up happy and healthy, and because of her early training she was growing into a skilled huntress like the rest of her people. Her brothers Nalthanis and Garec took their own paths, Nalthanis becoming one of the tribe's most greatest warriors and protectors and Garec becoming a healer, a light wielder which was especially admired amongst the village, since the Dal'anore only had a circle of priests of about twenty. The Riversong's were one of the most prominent families in the land, so it was rather unsurprising that her brothers took on such great paths. Aurora however, felt slightly insignifcant as she got older, since she couldn't seem to find a great destiny like her brothers and parents had. At around nine she started to learn about herbs and crystals, how to heal wounds and cure illnesses with them. Her grandmother taught her all she knew about organic healing, having spent almost six hundred yeards expertising in that field. Aurora picked up the skills quickly, and spent another couple years practicing on wounded or ill villagers. Between those years, her father took her on a weekend hunting trip to Hillsbrad Foothills since the bear population was starting to get out of hand. In her village, it was considered to be a great event into entering adult years to venture out of their ancestral lands and on a hunting venture. She and her father killed many bears and donated their pelts and meat to the native people there. They even helped rebuild homes that were still damaged from previous wars, and spent nights around the campfire listening to war stories and such of the others that still managed to live there. On the last night of their trip, Aurora and her father came upon a bloodied scene within the greenwoods. A mother fox lay dead from an apparent lynx attack, as well as a lifeless cub. Though young Aurora was disturbed and saddened by the scene, she had noticed small foot prints in the mud. She and her father decide to track the prints, and after a brief trail down the mountain they had stumbled across an orphaned fox kit, wounded on her leg. Her father watched as Aurora took it upon herself to gain the creatures trust and lure the kit out of the bushes, and once she did she began bandaging and mending the wound on her leg. Seeing no other alternative since the kit was motherless and defenseless, the quel'dorei took in the fox with the intentions on letting her leg heal and releasing her back into the wild when she was an adult. However, after just a brief six months the fox and the girl grew such an inseparable bond that Aurora decided to keep her as a lifelong pet, affectionately deeming her as 'Lily'. Years after that hunting trip, Aurora lived and hunted serenely, growing into the woman she is now. Being the brave and flighty spirit she was, she decided to journey outside the Hinterlands and explore the rest of the great, large world. While naive, she seems to be learning more and more by the day and growing stronger both in wisdom and prowess.Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Hunters Category:Rangers